


Melt With You

by jazzypizzaz



Series: Can't Buy Me Love [2]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Bugs & Insects, Insults, M/M, Shame, Shapeshifting, Xenobiology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzypizzaz/pseuds/jazzypizzaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts immediately after My Funny Valentine (can be read separately, but why).</p><p>Odo and Quark insult each other into having tender loving sex, the way only a misanthropic Changeling and trashgoblin Ferengi can.  It's weird and alien, but character-driven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melt With You

Odo continues dragging Quark out of the holosuite down the stairs, and it’s not until they’re on their way out of the bar that Quark’s discomfort trumps his excitement and arousal over the situation enough for him to start complaining.  

 

“What are--pff--ackk--Odo!---glech--WAIT!”

 

Odo is grasping the collar of Quark’s jacket in a way that is choking across his throat, as well as likely distressing the grasped fabric into ruination.  Quark keeps trying to get his feet out under him to relieve the pressure, but when he can’t quite keep up with Odo’s long strides, he stumbles a bit and the jacket chokes him and he splutters at the constriction unable to get the words out to make Odo stop for a moment.  

 

His left hand still handcuffed, Quark reluctantly removes his right hand from his lobes to grasp at the front of Odo’s uniform.  Unfortunately this also involves stepping in front of Odo’s feet, and Odo’s eyes widen comically before their legs tangle and they both stumble forward onto the ground.  Quark is knocked flat on his back, but Odo oozes back upright, jellify-ing his lower body so he doesn’t land on top of Quark.  

 

Quark takes a moment to catch his breath while lying there, rubbing his wrist where Odo’s surprisingly accurate handcuff had dug into it, before yelling indignantly:  

 

“I’m already coming with you, you uptight freak.  I don’t mind being manhandled a bit if you’re into that, but I do draw a line.”  He frowns up at Odo and remains on the ground, his arm outstretched for Odo to help him up.

 

“Fine, fine.  Come along then,” Odo grumbles.  He rolls his eyes and starts striding out into the Promenade.

 

“Just, wait!  Hold on!” Quark scrambles to his feet and runs after Odo.  He has to keep at a half jog to stay alongside him.  “Lighten up.  For the love of latinum, would it kill ya to crack a smile for once?  Or have you forgotten how to shapeshift anything but a cranky sourpuss?”  

 

Each word comes out between heaved breaths.  Quark really had better lighten up on the bloated maggot snacks, maybe workout every once in awhile, phew.  Or maybe Odo shouldn't shift such unnaturally long legs.  There are enough giants on the station as it is--at least Odo has the option to be a normal size, he just doesn't take it.

 

“Such a romantic, Quark, how are lovers not lining up to be with you?” Odo says sarcastically.

 

“Like you should talk,” Quark grumbles, trying to readjust his jacket while huffing and puffing and keeping up the half jog.  Somehow he thought that Odo would be nicer to him after that kiss.  As they slow down finally, he refocuses away from Odo and takes notice of their surroundings.  

 

“Hey wait, where are we going?  The habitat ring’s the other way...I thought…”  He sputters, gaping at Odo.

 

Odo just looks at him, one eyebrow raised.  “Where else?  Don’t strain yourself thinking too hard, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”  

 

They arrive outside the security office, and Odo opens the door, pushing Quark inside unceremoniously.  Quark is getting tired of stumbling at Odo’s hand.  

 

“Like I told you, disruption of the peace.  You almost started a riot in there,” Odo says.

 

Odo crosses his arms and attempts to glare at Quark.  However, instead of his usual stiffness, the edges of Odo’s shape seem to wobble a bit and his eyes don’t have their usual harshness.  If Quark didn’t know better, he’d say that Odo looked unsure of himself, maybe even nervous.

 

Quark’s jaw hangs open in shock, gaping like a flobberfish.  “I thought you were joking!  I thought you liked my song!  I just professed my love for you, and at great personal cost I might add.  You can’t arrest me just because no one appreciates my commitment to the holiday.”

 

Odo huffs.  He recrosses his arms, the shapes melding into one another and resolidifying rather than folding and unfolding.  “There’s a room full of people back there who would beg to differ.”

 

“That’s illegal!  And and immoral!  My heart was in the right place, I was getting in the spirit of the event against my better judgement and everything.  At least half the people booing were holographic humans anyway, they don’t have rights.”

 

“Well I suppose you attempting to do the opposite of your better judgement is a good start.  Fine!  Because I’m a reasonable man, and I realize you don’t have the necessary foresight to intentionally start a riot, I’m willing to look past it as a mistake and not actually arrest you.”  Odo breaks eye contact and walks over to his desk, plopping down in the chair and picking up a PADD from a stack.

 

“Well good.  I appreciate that.”  Quark says petulantly, but Odo doesn’t seem to be paying attention.  Quark remains standing there as Odo is absorbed in whatever crime report he’s reading.  Maybe Quark is supposed to be grateful or feel like he got away with something, but instead his stomach is filled with jumping beetles and he feels a growing sense of disappointment.  He fiddles with his collar again, but he’s having trouble getting it to lie flat so stops.  

 

“So am I allowed to leave then… or?” Quark says, not sure why it comes out so wavery.

 

Odo doesn’t look up from the PADD.  “If you’d like.  I’ll have to ask you not to return to the party though.”

 

Quark glances towards the door, then back at Odo, shifting his weight and feeling generally awkward.  “Are  _ you  _ going back to the party?”

 

“Does it look like that’s what I’m doing?”  Odo mutters, still not looking up.  “I’ve had my fun for the evening.  Now, I’d like to catch up on these old crime reports while the station is quiet for once.”

 

“Well fine.  Then I’m staying here too.”  Quark says magnanimously, as if he’s doing Odo a favor.  He looks at the chairs in front of Odo’s desk, but remains standing in place.  

 

Odo finally looks up, with one raised eyebrow.  “Oh really?  I would think it’s in the interest of a petty criminal to avoid this office.”

 

“I’m not done having my fun for the evening.  I had rather hoped for something more.”  Quark tries to grin salaciously, but it doesn’t feel right on his face.  He starts to stroke his lobes suggestively.  His forehead is starting to sweat and the jumping beetles in his stomach only increase their gymnastics.

 

Odo pulls back his head sharply, eyes squinting.  For a moment a look of anxiety flashes across his face, before it settles into a familiar exasperated expression.  “Quaaarrrk.   _ What  _ are you doing?”

 

“I thought we could end this night with a little… oo-mox?”  Quark’s hand pauses in the middle of rubbing his ear.  “Or, uhh, whatever you’re into?  I could be into… whatever.”  Quark gestures towards Odo vaguely.  Odo keeps looking at him blankly.  “You kissed me!  With your weird smooth mouth and your disappearing tongue, you kissed me!”

 

“Yes!  We kissed!  It was  _ nice _ !  You were…  _ nice _ .  I sang to you, you sang to me, then we kissed in front of an angry mob, and it was  _ nice _ , and now I’d like to be left alone to work on my crime reports.”   Every time he says the word “nice” his mouth purses like he’s tasting rotten dung beetles, and saying “nice” is his way of spitting them out.

 

“ _ Nice?! _  Nice?  Is that all you have to say?  Admit it, you’ve wanted to do that since the moment you met me!  Now that I’m here, you’re scared!”  

 

Odo doesn’t meet Quark’s eyes when Quark says this, instead looking everywhere but, and a horrible thought wriggles into Quark’s head.  Quark lowers his hand from his poor tingling ears slowly, his smile falls, and his shoulders droop heavily.  “So you don’t… want me to be your bally-tine?”

 

“The term is valentine.” Odo automatically corrects.  

 

Odo’s face is soft and open, his thin lips slightly parted, before hardening into the surly grimace Quark has grown to love.  When he speaks, however, the tone is a bit empty, the biting edge is not quite what it usually is.  “What part of me chasing you around the station and threatening to arrest you every chance I get says that I  _ like _ you?”

 

The beetles in Quark’s stomach are dead now, and they leave an aching hollowness.  Quark crosses his arms petulantly.  

 

“I thought I almost saw you show a real emotion for once, but I guess that would be too much like a  _ solid _ of you, instead of the arrogant unfeeling fascist you actually are.  No wonder Kira would rather lock lips with Ezri, you probably couldn’t figure out how to kiss her properly.  You’d think after months of trying you’d learn how to make a halfway decent mouth, but I guess you’re as terrible of a shapeshifter as you are a kisser.  Fine whatever, I’m leaving.”

 

He throws his hands up in the air in vexation and stomps out the door, but he doesn’t get very far before his feet are sliding uselessly on the floor and a tentacle is wrapped around his middle preventing him from getting anywhere.  Quark whips his head around in fright, and Odo’s long tentacled arm yanks him back into the office and slams him against the wall.  

 

Quark lets out a shrill squeal.  He wriggles to try to break free, but Odo’s tentacle arm flattens so that now it envelopes Quark’s entire body, plastering him against the wall.  Quark’s legs kick futilely against the wall behind him, lifted off the ground.  

 

“It’s really  _ weird _ when you do that, you freak.”

 

“Do not EVER talk about my relationship with Kira, you miserable toadstool.  Is THIS a real enough emotion for you?” Odo growls.  Odo’s neck has lengthened, so that his face looms over Quark’s head, his sunken eyes ominous and flashing. 

 

Quark gulps.  An electric shock travels from his toes to his lobes, his skin tingling hot with what he refuses to admit is arousal.  Quark starts babbling at a rapid high-pitched pace to dislodge from his mind how similar this situation is from certain late-night fantasies of his. 

 

“I take it back I take it back!  You’re an incredible shapeshifter!  The best I’ve ever known!  Very very sexy-- uhh--  I mean SCARY, very scary!  I have the utmost faith in your kissing abilities, please please please let me gooooo!”  Quark begs.

 

“Well HOW about I PROVE it to you?” Odo says.  His neck continues to lengthen so that his face is inches away from Quark’s, and Quark would go cross-eyed from focusing on his beak-like nose brushing against his if he could look away from those dark sunken eyes he loves so much.

 

Silence, except for the thudding of Quark’s heart in his ears.

 

“I could teach you, how to kiss,” Quark manages to squeak out. 

 

“You, insufferable--” Odo starts, but is cut off when Quark breaches the short distance between them to meet those lips with his own.

 

Quark stays still for a moment, maintaining the pressure of their lips, somewhat surprised that Odo hasn’t pulled away.  He flutters his eyes to see that Odo has his closed, his face soft.  He moves his lips against Odo’s slowly, tenderly, and Odo mirrors him, tentative but firm.  The lack of breath from his nose and the uniform smoothness of Odo’s thin lips are somewhat unnerving, but as they kiss Odo begins to mimic the small muscles that would move the lips on a solid’s face. 

 

This sends Quark’s heart aflutter, knowing that this is utterly, uniquely Odo, and no one else he’s ever kissed could feel quite like this.

 

Quark swipes his tongue across Odo’s subtly shifting lips, wondering what Odo tastes like, if anything.  Odo hesitates in his careful movements for a half second, then abruptly deepens the kiss.  There’s a hunger in the movements that Quark has only known from Odo when he’s on the verge of cracking a particularly frustrating case, and Quark at first tries to be careful-- Ferengi snaggleteeth can pierce the skin of other humanoid’s delicate mouths if one isn’t and Quark practices good hygiene to sharpen them daily-- before realizing that he couldn’t make Odo bleed if he tried.  

 

Quark opens his mouth and thrusts his tongue into Odo’s hungrily, and Odo copies him, both melting into the unique sensations of the other.

 

Quark wriggles his arms free from where Odo has them pinned against the wall to throw them around Odo’s shoulders, drawing them against one another.   Odo’s mouth begins smooth and featureless, his tongue like a slug, the same lukewarm temperature as most humanoid skin.  As they continue, small bumps and idiosyncrasies surface in Odo’s mouth, more similar to a Human or Bajoran than the defined ridges and glands inside a Ferengi’s mouth.  The temperature rises inside Odo’s mouth to match Quark’s own rapidly heating blood, and Quark’s heart beats faster as they explore each other.  

 

Odo has the full brunt of his obsessive devoted attention focused on Quark, and with each movement Quark makes, Odo responds accordingly.  

 

They seem to melt into each other until they’re caught in a feedback loop. The intense sensations Quark is feeling are reflected back at him, and Quark can feel every atom of Odo vibrating with intense concentration on  _ him _ .  The give and take of it is overwhelming, and Odo’s perceptive razor focus soaks into Quark’s heart like rain into parched earth, translating from attention to  _ adoration _ .  

 

It’s the strangest kiss Quark has ever experienced, but, he thinks, the most intimate.  

 

Odo’s arms shift from the flattened tentacles into normal humanoid arms.  He lowers Quark so his feet touch the ground, but keeps one arm one across Quark’s chest, bracing him against the wall.  The other starts to roam, feeling his lumpy body.  White-hot heat travels from Quark’s toes to his lobes, his throbbing tingling lobes which ache to be touched, and Quark whimpers desperately under Odo’s mouth.

 

At the sound, Odo pulls his mouth away from Quark to search his face for clues on what to do next, which only increases the volume of Quark’s whimpering.  Doesn’t Odo realize how much Quark _ needs _ him right now-- needs his touch, needs his careful attention, and needs it paid to his poor neglected lobes?

 

“Touch me please please please touch me please,” Quark babbles and begs incoherently.  

 

With intense, heated eye contact, Odo extends his hands to reach up to stroke Quark’s lobes at long last, and Quark about dies with ecstasy.  

 

Odo’s smooth fingers caress the edge of the outer rim, and Quark moans.  Odo looks taken aback by the intensity of his reaction, then with an inquiring look in his eyes, melts his hands so that they cover and envelope Quark’s lobes completely.  The goo summits the peaks of every ridge and descends into every valley, caressing every crevice.  

 

“Oh profits oh sweet latinum love yes yes do that yes please--”  Quark says, not really aware that he’s speaking.

 

Quark can’t hear a thing-- all that exists is the throbbing of his blood and the thrumming vibration reflected at him through Odo-- and this deficiency awakens a detached, primal fear within him which somehow feeds back into his desire. He moans and writhes against Odo, his hands reaching out to cling to Odo’s back, and he wraps his legs around Odo’s torso as best he can so he can hump against him.

 

“Odo yes fuck odo odo please please yes odo--” 

 

Quark feels the vibrations of Odo attempting to speak to him reverberated through the thick jelly wall of Odo’s goo hands, but he can’t decipher a word.  Even if he could hear, Quark probably doesn’t have enough blood in his brain to comprehend anyway.  He opens his eyes, and Odo’s head is tilted as if he requested something of Quark.  The fascination in his eyes reduce whatever tension Quark has left in his body to jelly.

 

“Whatever you want, do it do whatever you’d like, just don’t stop, please, keep touching me--” Quark babbles in response.  

 

Odo gives a careful nod, searches his face for a second as if to make sure, then Odo’s hands remove from Quark’s ears.  Quark pouts and leans forward at the loss.  Odo strokes down Quark’s face, over his shoulders, down his torso, then stop at the clasp on Quark’s jacket.   Quark’s eyes widen and his eyes dart downward nervously as Odo’s hands fiddling with clasp then peel the jacket off carefully and lay it gently beside them.  

 

Odo navigates the buttons and folds of Quark’s clothing, unwrapping him layer by layer and placing each carefully on top each other.  As the ambient air comes in contact with his bare skin, Quark shivers.  His skin prickles and it feels like he has an army of swamp-ants marching over his skin, nipping at each nerve laid bare.  He twitches in discomfort, but makes no moves to stop Odo or reach for his clothes.

 

“What-- what are you doing?”  Quark says.  

 

He futilely covers his bare chest and flat groin with his arms, and glances towards the pile of clothes nervously.  

 

“I’ve observed that humanoids find direct touch in sexual contexts to be quite pleasurable.  The removal of barriers heightens the sensations.”  Odo says with sarcastic amusement.  

 

“But I’m a Ferengi male,” Quark says. “I-- Could we..?  I don’t think--”  He shifts his weight from foot to foot as he stammers.

 

Odo has a familiar contorted look on his face that says Quark is being deliberately obtuse.  Quark closes his mouth and furrows his brow in confusion.  He has not been completely naked in front of anyone in his life, but then he remembers despite the hideous beige uniform, Odo is basically always naked.  His usual form is humanoid, but really every bit of it is shapeshifter on display, hiding in plain sight.  The protests on the tip of Quark’s tongue-- about how only fe-males should be naked-- seem perhaps insensitive and despite his discomfort he doesn’t want to offend Odo to the point he stops touching him and so doesn’t complain further. 

 

However, Quark still has a twisting in the pit of his stomach of  _ wrong wrong wrong _ , and the jumping beetles have made a return.  

 

Odo then presses back up against Quark, the material of his uniform rough against Quark’s bare skin.  Quark grasps at Odo’s shoulders, twisting the fake-fabric in his hands.  Odo then shifts his arms into their natural liquid state, oozing over Quark’s body.  Odo-goo caresses his bare skin, and Quark’s nerves shoot through with pleasure at the raw sensation.  Distracted by the sheer bliss coursing through his body, the humiliation of being unclothed and laid bare melts away.  The twists of  _ wrong _ and  _ fe-male _ in the pit of his stomach contort themselves into whines of  _ YES please MORE PLEASE yes yes _ streaming out of his mouth.

 

Odo keeps below the lobes, but the experience is intense and intimate in a way that oo-mox doesn’t quite capture, while not as directly erotic.  No surface goes untouched, no ridge or lump goes unexplored.  Quark shudders and moans, as his sensations feed into Odo and are then reflected back at him along with the joy Odo feels at being partially in his natural state.  

 

Finally, Odo reaches back up to flow around the outer edges of Quark’s lobes, gentle and exploratory.  The tenderness of it leaves Quark weak-kneed, tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, and Odo has to hold him up against the wall as waves of pleasure course over him, liquid gushing within his  _ yo-larp _ folds between his legs, and his body convulsing with the shocks of his orgasm.    

 

“Guuuh…”  Quark lets out, for once at a complete loss for words.

 

Odo releases him, stepping back, and Quark sinks to the ground, wobble-kneed and wrung-out from the experience.  Quark smiles dopily, his heart singing with joy and satisfaction, and he looks up, eyes droopy with exhaustion, at Odo looming above him.  Dear Odo, his incredible Odo, with his mouth smug, smiling, and eyes gazing softly into his, revelatory!  He reaches up to pull Odo down towards him, when--

 

_ Be-deep! _  The ringing of the door reverberates through the air and shatters the post-bliss moment.

 

“What  _ is  _ it?”  Odo yells through the intercom, his voice rough and irritated.  He looks away from Quark towards the door in anger.  Quark scrambles on his hands and knees to crouch behind a chair, but Odo doesn't open the door.

 

Morn, on the other side, launches into a long tirade about the four dates he tried to bring to the Valentine’s party, and how for some reason they were angry when they discovered they didn’t have Morn to themselves, and then something involving a chair being thrown and--

 

Quark, previously floating on a cloud of post-orgasmic bliss, is yanked back down to earth by this obnoxious prattle and resolves to charge Morn double for the next week.  He hugs his arms around his crouched body, attempting to cover himself.   The loss of Odo’s touch feels much harsher than it should, considering how much of his life he’s spent without it.  Embarrassment creeps over him as the conditioned station air prickles at his naked body, and he becomes very aware of how clothed Odo appears and how fe-male he looks right now.  

 

“Yes  _ fine _ I will be right there,” Odo says. 

 

Morn has finally finished, and Odo-- now snapped back into security officer mode-- huffs in annoyance and reaches up to open the door.  He glances toward where Quark is hiding and hesitates for a moment, unsure.  Quark peeks out from behind the chair and stares up at him, his eyes blinking rapidly but his face kept neutral.  Odo makes deliberate eye contact with Quark, gives him a slow nod then is out the door, taking Morn’s arm and deftly steering him away from the office.

 

And just like that Quark is alone with a growing sense of shame and humilation.  

 

It’s a testament to just how far gone Quark is that snooping in Odo’s desk drawers doesn’t even occur to him. As if in a trance, Quark finds a handkerchief in his the pocket of his discarded jacket to clean up a bit.  He slowly puts his clothes on one layer at a time, and once he’s properly covered-- neck to wrist to toes-- he heads back to his empty quarters.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SO SORRY about the unhappy ending! 
> 
> The subsequent fic in the series leaves off in a better place :-). Maybe one day this disaster ship will be healthy and happy.


End file.
